bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan
"You see Sidney, I am a monster. And I've done bad. I've done things you can't even imagine; horrible, evil, messy things. And I've loved every damn minute." Satan, also known as The Demon God or The Dark Lord, is a incredibly powerful fallen beast demon and is the current King of Hell. Although he initially served with Lilith, he eventually went rogue her death and Lucifer's release, aiding Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel in resealing the latter back into his cage. With the power vacuum in Hell unoccupied, he appointed himself the new King of Hell. Satan allied with Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel against Lucifer to obtain the Four Horsemen's rings with them to protect himself and then with Oracle to help him defeat Michael. He then allied with them to help them stop the Turok-Hans. Satan's role is often shifting from main antagonist to anti-hero. However in all of his durations as an anti-hero he is still openly an antagonist usually pulling a life threatening stunt on the team after assisting them. He is currently the longest lasting antagonist in the series. History Early Life As the very first Fallen Beast, Satan was originally a vampire, in fact, one of the very first vampires created after Dracula himself was made into a vampire. In life, Satan's name was Malik Depre. He was an ordinary human turned into a vampire by Dracula himself and was also Dracula's most trust servant. But Malik was eventually killed by Gabriel (while the archangel was human and hunting Dracula). Before Malik could go to Purgatory, he was sent to Hell by Lilith and there, he was tortured in until becoming not just a demon, but the very first Fallen Beast Demon. After becoming so, Malik was renamed Satan by Lucifer himself and became a successful crossroads demon, at some point rising to the King of the Crossroads. He was also Lilith's second-in-command and possibly her lover. Powers and Abilities As the King of Hell (as well as the so called "Demon God") and one of the oldest demons to appear, Satan is an extremely powerful demon, among the most powerful demons to appear in the series. This is perhaps best demonstrated by his single-handed slaughter of a nest of other demons. His reputation alone made most demons reluctant to go anywhere near him, opting that they go "a world away" from Satan as possible. He could kill other demons with a mere touch. He could even prevent powerful demons, such as Abbaddon and a powerful demon herself, from escaping and speaking just by a simple gesture. His strength was also shown when he killed an army of demons single-handedly. He ranks high in the hierarchy of Hell, serving as Lilith's right-hand man as, then later becoming King of Hell. This title grants him much more power than he had previously. Satan then used the demon tablet, which enhanced his powers. *'Demonic Possession' - Like all demons, Satan can possess human bodies to exist on Earth and requires to take control of a human host, living or deceased, to manifest himself on Earth. Notably and unique to himself, he can be inside five humans at once by inserting a portion of his essences into a fifth human while the majority of Satan's essence remain in control of the first. However, each time this happened, it only took place for several moments before Satan in question exited the tenth human and returned to his original host, leaving it unclear if Satan can possess five humans at once over a long period of time or if he can only perform split possessions temporarily. Unlike most characters, the extent of his powers is not limited by his presence, as such giving them a long range. Additionally, since he is the first of the fallen beasts, he has been in the same vessel for thousands of years. In fact, he is possessing his own original body *'Superhuman Strength' - Being the original Fallen Beast Demon, Satan endows his vessels with incredibly tremendous superhuman physical strength, as he can exert immense amounts of physical force. He can press at least two tons and is considerable stronger than and is able to casually and easily overpower lower angels, demons (casually overpowering and lifting one off his feet with one hand and snapping his neck with very little effort and literally once taking on a hive of them simultaneously), monsters, spirits, pagan deities, and humans with his might with relative ease. Satan also beat a demon on the head with a crowbar, whose head was in a bag that had a painting of a devil's trap. He also effortlessly and brutally beat Meg, a lower-middle level demon. He also broke a steel door down with virtually no effort and then proceeded to lift Sidney off the ground by the throat and would have strangled him to death if Metatron had not intervened. He later massacred a whole pack of demons with his bare hands. Even when Rayne was at full strength and power, Satan effortlessly beat her despite being held in a devil's trap. He easily overpowered the angel Annael during a fight, beating the Malakhim to a bloody pulp, meaning he's stronger than normal angels. The only ones close to match his strength are Greater Demons, Higher-tier Angels (i.e. Powers, Cherubim, Archangels, and Seraphim), The Darkness, God and Death. *'Thermokinesis' - Satan can thermokinetically increase or decrease temperatures to any intensity he so desires. Satan made a painful burn on Sidney's hand with a touch in "All Dogs Go To Heaven". He also made Rayne's blades burn red-hot with a snap of his fingers in "We Need To Talk About Kevin" to make Rayne drop them. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - As a demon, Satan can move people, objects, and beings using only his mind, even ones as powerful as Malakhim angels, by snapping his fingers and with a wave of his hand. He is shown to be very skilled and efficient with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. He has telekinetically pinned, thrown, and trapped humans. He was able to destroy a street light by pointing at it. He also broke a girl's neck without touching her and lifted another to a considerable height before using biokinesis to bloodily obliterate her. Unlike other demons, Satan retained this power in a devil's trap. *'Invulnerability' - Satan cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means and is immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by Rayne's blades. In "Caged Heat", he was hit over the head by Mia with a wrench and soon after Meg tortured Satan by damaging his vessel's insides and making him cough up blood, but Satan quickly recovered both times and he has not shown any signs of lingering pain or damage from either attack since. Satan's vessels, being physical and contactable, can be pierced and penetrated, however Cain himself is very resistant to the damage; Sidney cut off one of Satan's hands and as he was in a Devils trap, it hurt him, but it wasn't fatal despite him bleeding a lot. So he is invulnerable to normal and mortal harm. The only thing that can kill him is the Blades of the Original Angel and Death's Scythe. Additionally, he is vulnerable to a lot of other demonic weaknesses and is also little affected by damage dealt to their hosts, even injuries as severe as being stabbed, gunshot wounds, decapitation, and dismemberment. Enochian signs are useful against him. *'Immunity' - As one of the oldest demons, Satan is immune to a majority of demonic weaknesses. Satan can walk on hallowed ground. Although he finds being shot with rocksalt painful, he is not significantly affected by it, indicating that he may be resistant to salt. He was also able to resist and destroy a powerful witches Defigere et Depurgare hex bags. He is also partially immune to the powers of a devil's trap, something that can render demons powerless. Instead of being completely powerless, Cain is instead confined and still retains his superhuman strength and telekinesis. *'Immortality' - Being the Original Fallen Beast Demon, Satan is both ageless and eternal and will live forever. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger. He is not subject to disease or old age. He hasn't aged since he became a demon. *'Resurrection' - Satan has the power to easily resurrect the dead if a deal is made. Satan may also have the power to resurrect the dead without a deal due to being King of Hell. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased monsters and dead demons. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Satan's stamina is incredible and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. Satan stated while torturing Samandriel that he can remain physically active infinitely. He has also stated that he does not need to eat or sleep. *'Reality Warping' - As King of the Fallen Beasts and later the King of Hell, Satan can and is able to warp reality to a greater extent than most other demons and can even undo contracts made by other crossroad demons. While in Hell and even on Earth, Satan possesses this ability to a much greater level. For instance, he can turn lower demons to smoke/dust with a snap of his fingers. However, it is unknown what effect this has on the demon. Crowley implied that he could supernaturally remove Sidney's nose and said he could drop a castle on the Alpha Shapeshifter if he wanted to. **'Self-Duplication' - Satan can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, such as humans, ghosts, monsters, and even most demons. *'Teleportation' - Even before becoming King of Hell, Satan could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease moving in and out of one place to another instantly. He has proven to be quite proficient at this, as he was able to dodge Mia's knife attacks by teleporting rapidly. He can teleport between Earth and Hell with no difficulty at all. He can change his clothes in seconds, as shown when he teleports from a massage to Mia. He teleported from across a field to beside Rayne and Mia and then to Collette's grave and back. He was also able to teleport out of a prison cell and into a barn when the door was locked. *'Weather Manipulation' - As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. His arrival could also cause sudden gusts of wind and a clap of thunder. *'Biokinesis' - Satan manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and hemorrhages. He was able to cause a man to cough up blood and even caused a girl to explode by snapping his fingers. Satan was also able to strip Abbaddon of her ability to speak with a simple gesture. *'Teleproprioception' - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, he could make his vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries. *'Spell-Casting' - Being the Original Fallen Beast, Satan has extraordinary knowledge of witchcraft and has learned a "few tricks". He has proved himself adept at Enochian warding magic. He also placed a spell that prevented creatures from escaping their vessels on an entire building in "Caged Heat". He also learned the spell to bind Death in "Meet The New Boss", which he passed onto Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel. In "Clip Show" he cast a spell to kill Sarah Blake with a hex bag hidden in Mia's cell phone and previously caused Tommy Collins' head to explode using a spell. He also used this in an attempt to kill Jodie Mills. He also used a spell to create an illusion that was powerful enough to trick most angels. *'Telepathy' - Satan can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. also psychically linked to all demons, allowing him to know what they do and speak to them through their minds and could communicate with his children. *'Demon Control' - Using his mental link to his kind, Satan can control lower demons and compel them to follow his command. *'Electrokinesis' - Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. He switched off a television by snapping his fingers in "Weekend At Bobby's". Satan was able to cause all the lights in a prison to turn off as he walked through the prison. *'Tactile Exorcism' - Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel. * Demonic Smiting - An ability unique to himself as the very first Fallen Beast Demon, Satan can kill other entities with a demonic smiting ability often exhibited when Satan place his hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth that is similar to an angel's touch. Satan has the ability to kill any humans, demon, monsters, and possibly lower angels, as he said he could "swat Annael like a fly" when he had no weapon capable of killing an angel. In Satan's case however, the light color this emits is black-red rather than pure bright white, and it doesn't burn out the victim's eyes. *'Necromancy' - Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will *'Spell Negation' - With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan is able to break most spells *'Torturing' - Satan is shown to be skilled in torturing an individual, both physical and spiritual, as seen when he tortured various monsters for the location of Purgatory or when he forced the names of the future prophets from the angel Samandriel. He can torture souls to the point where he turned the soul into a demon. He is also skilled enough to break into an angel's factory settings. *'Flight' - Satan, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. *'Regeneration' - If Satan is in some way harmed, he can instantly heal all non-fatal/fatal wounds. Despite being shot by Rayne, Nigel and Abaddon, Satan seems to have healed his wounds as there is no sign of them in his other appearances. He was stabbed by Meg with an angel blade and while his shoulder was briefly injured, the wound easily healed after a short while. Also, while Metatron severely burned his host's skin with a burst of white light, Satan's vessel healed completely. Oddly, when Satan vacates his host, his burn injuries do not seem to reappear. However, given that his host appears dead, it can be assumed some of his injuries do appear when he leaves his host. *'Supernatural Perception' - Like all demons, Satan can perceive Ghosts, Reapers, other Demons, and even Angels while humans cannot. *'Terrakinesis' - Saran can and has the power to create and generate earthquakes at a particular location through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole small town while he was in America. His mere arrival could create local tremors. When he and his demons arrived at the church Rayne, Mia, and Sidney were at in "We Need To Talk About Kevin", he caused the grounds to shake to announce their arrival. *'Mind control' - Satan has the ability to telepathically take control of others' bodies, *'Draining' - Satan can Destroy other Demons, absorbing their Essence and thus Increasing his own Power. *'Power Negation' - He was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including another demons powers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Satan can create, manipulate and generate fire. With it, he can incinerate a majority of things. Satan incinerated a lower demons, burning him from the inside out. Satan can create and manipulate fire. He conjured a blazing fire in the fireplace in "The Devil You Know" by pointing at said fireplace, and conjured flames to burn a message into a table in "There Will Be Blood" before they extinguished themselves. He was also capable of engulfing himself in fire and create the illusion that he was burnt to ashes. He was also able to extinguish a ring of holy fire by snapping his fingers and burn a witch's hex bag. *'Reanimation' - Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will. *'Dream Walking' - Satan can easily enter and control the dreams of others. He can torture people in their dreams and make it last for years at a time. *'Soul Extraction' - Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body. *'Shapeshifting' - Satan can change his form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Satan can change his shape into any person he wanted. *'Supernatural Intelligence' - Satan possesses absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence. He had unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of a majority of things and creatures and spells. *'Mental Manipulation' - Satan can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. He was able to implant every word of the English language into a humans mind. *'Summoning/Banishing' - Satan can summon and banish demons at their command. *'Memory Extraction' - By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. He seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what he wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray. *'Voice Mimicry' - Satan can imitate the voice of any person, Satan is incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish Satan from the actual person. *'Sedation' - Satan can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. When Satan went to confront and capture Sidney, he was able to render every other person in the diner unconscious in the blink of an eye. *'Demonic Creation' - Satan can create limitless amount of demons by being able to twist human souls into demons. *'Skilled Fighter' - Being the very first Fallen Beast, Satan is a very skilled fighter, better than even Rayne Van Helsing and Mia Salvatore and was able to block or counter almost all of her attacks casually. *'Demon Destruction' - Satan is able to destroy Demons with ease should he find it necessary. *'Soul Reading' - Satan are able to read the souls of humans. *'Soul Destruction' - Satan can corrupt and destroy souls. *'Corruption' - Satan is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned *'Dark Heal' - Satan can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Satan can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person. *'Control over the Portal to hell' - Satan can go to hell or allow other beings to go to hell because he has control over where the portal to hell is or will be. By having the portal constantly moving, it will remain undetectable by other demons. Weaknesses While although Satan is an extremely powerful demon, the King of Hell, and even the Original Fallen Beast, thus making him one of the oldest and most powerful demons to exist, he does possess a few weaknesses of his own that are common to most demons. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Devil's traps' - Satan can be caught in a Devil's Trap and rendered powerless while inside. He can also be restrained by demonic handcuffs and chains. He is also vulnerable to Devil's Trap bullets as both Abaddon and Sam have used one to restrain him. However, on both occasions, Satan was able to eventually dig the bullet out of his flesh and free himself. Additionally, unlike other demons, he still retains his superhuman strength and telekinesis inside it. *'Holy Water' - Satan can be burned with holy water and it causes him pain. However, he does recover from it faster than the vast majority of demons. Banishing or Destroying *'Angels' - Satan is unable to overpower middle to high level angels as he has been "overpowered" by Gadreel and was intimidated by Oracle and Ariel. He was also burnt by Metatron's white light when Metatron saved Sidney. He can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels and Seraphs. However, he was willing to fight Oracle when he believed him to be severely weakened, implying he might be able to overpower very low ranking angels. He was also able to steal Adina's grace and kill her when armed with an Angel Blade. In general, Crowley uses his cunning and resources to defeat angels as he is powerless against most of them. *'Angel Blade' - Satan can be harmed and killed by an angel blade. Meg managed to hurt him by stabbing him in the shoulder with one, although he later described it as "merely a flesh wound." *'Higher Demons/Beings' - Lilith, a Greater Demon, rendered him powerless. Abaddon, another Greater Demon, believed that she would be more than a match for him, though this is unconfirmed as they never fought directly and she had to take steps to prevent him from aiding Mia in their final battle. *'The Blades of the Original Angel' - Like all demons, Satan can be killed by Oracle's blades. *'Turok-Hans' - As creatures that have been known to harm and even, on rare occasions, kill angels, Satan himself admits that the Turok-Hans would be able to kill him. Category:Characters Category:Demons